Justify Love
by lunexa
Summary: A girl with a strange ability has fallen in love with one of the turtles, but will her strange abilities get in the way? and will she ever justify love? (I do not own TMNT) Leo/OC COMPLETE!
1. Revelation

Sweat was running down my forehead, I couldn't breathe from all the running, I took a glance backwards to see the purple dragons still on my tail. I kept running taking quick turns around streets hoping to lose them. Hun was the fastest out of all of them which now that you think about it were a lot!

"You can't hide Celeste!" Hun said picking up his pace more. I turned down another street, my shoes skidding on the cement.

"How can I be that stupid?" I said to myself as I ended up in a worn out alleyway. I turned my back to the wall as I started walking slowly backwards.

Hun and the other purple dragons had wide grins on their faces as they saw that I was trapped like a rat.

I felt my back hit the wall "shit!" I muttered under my breath. Hun walked up to me his eyes sparkled and his face looked like a little child on Christmas morning. "Well, well look what we have boys" his hot putrid breath was against my cheek.

I kicked him in the gut and made a run for it, two of his goons blocked the way of the alley. 'Where are you going!" one of them said and gave me a smirk.

"Out 'a here!" I yelled as I threw my fist at him, he went flying to the ground, but I wish I Had known that Hun was behind me. He picked me up by my black hoody

"My dear Celeste, aren't you a pesky little bitch" I looked down at my converse hanging a few inches above the ground trying not to make eye contact.

Hun spoke again "if you can see those visions of yours then can you see this!" He finished his sentence with a slap on my face.

_at the roof tops of New York city_

"Come on you guys wait up for me!" I could hear mikey complaining from two roof tops away.

"We aint waiting for ya so move your ass" Raph said with a smirk upon his face. "You heard him" said Donny running right pass mikey,

"Let's play ninja tag" I said. Mikeys face lit up "yes!" mikey whispered "but you're it!" and with those finale words I was off and so was Raph and Donny. "Fine, this will be a piece of cake" mikey yelled as he was running towards us.

After I couldn't see neither of my brothers I chuckled and thought to myself "mikey will never find us" I walked towards the edge of the building viewing the beautiful city.

I jumped to more roof tops when I heard something "If you can see those visions of yours then can you see this!" that voice its sounds so familiar, I better check it out.

I ran to the voice and ended up in an alley way with a whole bunch of punks and Hun, he was holding a wounded girl. "I finally have my hands on her, this will be most fortunate for upcoming events" he said while his companions laughed. I clenched my teeth together so hard that my jaw hurt.

"I think should pay Hun a visit" I thought with a devious smile, I hopped on to the oxidized fire escape

"Hey boss, one of the freaks is here"

Huns face started to resemble Raph's bandana "well don't just stare, get him!" I took out my katana's and started fighting.

There was around ten "damn it" I cursed to myself softly, the first one wrapped his bloodied chain around my katana's and led them out of my hands

"shit, I guess I'm going to have to do this by hands" I thought to myself as I punched one in the stomach while I kicked another in the throat, two down eight to go, I ran to the mysterious girl but was punched in the face by Hun whoever she is Hun wants her bad.

_Celeste_

"What is that thing" I thought to myself. The outlines of the body weren't even human it looked like a giant turtle; his eyes were covered by a blue bandana. The thing was trying to help me, it already had plentiful bruises… just to protect me, I marveled at him in his fighting skills.

I wonder what his name is. The thing thrust his body to the floor making it able to reach his swords; the thing had almost swiped away the entire purple dragon's crew; only one still remained conscious and unharmed, Hun. It seemed that the battle lasted for hours yet was to only 5 minutes. THUD! Huns huge body fell to the ground, the thing was grasping for air. I finally spoke up,

"What are you?"


	2. sewer sweet sewer

It would really make my day if you readers would review, and I want to thank **emeraldgal **for reviewing this, I was so happy I swear my heart could swell up and pop so thank you. Now enough with my blabbing, on with the chapter.

I picked up all my courage "what are you?" Before he could answer, three things that looked just like him jumped into the alley except that they all had different bandanas, one was red, the other was purple, and the next one orange.

"Whoa Leo you could've at least saved some for me" The one with the red bandana said in a gruff voice, the one named Leo replied

"There's no time to joke" he looked towards the one in purple

"Don Can you see if her injuries are bad" they all turned to me, I felt very exposed right then.

"let's see" the one named don said as he walked over to me and kneeled down, he examined the bruises on my arms, his face expression turned from normal to concern when he saw the swollen bruise in my ankle.

"I'm afraid you can't walk on that ankle until I get my med-kit which is in the lair" he turned to the others they seemed unsure about this task. "Wont she be better off at the hospital" the orange one said.

At this thought my body shivered and I whispered "no" they all turned to me and I said it again but with a stutter "n-no" my fist clenched and I held back the huge knot in my throat "they'll ask to many questions that I'd rather not open up"

"Fine, but I really need to tend those wounds of yours" Don said ignoring the fact that the others were about to protest.

"Ya know this aint going to please master splinter" the one with red said. "It's better than just leaving her here" Leo said as he walked over and extended his hands "need some help"

His voice was stern yet each time he talked it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

I grabbed his hand; my fingers felt odd in his hand that only had three fingers, he lifted me up and let me rest on his arm while walking me down the street.

We walked in the shadows till we ended up at a man-hole; they were opening the lid when they saw my questioning face "don't worry, just trust us" Leo said as he led me down it leading to the nasty sewers.

We had already taken so many turns I thought we were never going to get to their destination, that's when one of the visions hit.

_vision_

I was in a huge area I could still tell that we were in the sewers; there was a huge rat he then told me that I could stay as long as I wanted. They called him by the name of master splinter or sometimes father.

_back to the present_

My vision was interrupted by some ones voice "sewer sweet sewer" I saw don walk at a dead end of the gutters when he tugged on some pipes and then enter a code with a little tune. We walked into the area where my vision had taken place and there was master splinter

"Why do you bring a human in our home" master splinter scolded at the turtles.

"I am sorry father, but she is injured and we saved her from the purple dragons" Leo said looking straight into master splinters eyes.

His face softened once he heard of this "you may stay as long as you want"

"Thank you" I said as I leaned more of my weight on to Leo's shoulders. Leo had once away noticed of this and said "we should get you into don's lab to see those bruises of yours"

_Leo_

I led her onto one of the beds in Dons lab and don started to do his magic. It was almost an hour when we finished treating to her wounds.

Every one left to go to sleep except for me, I was so curious on why she was being chased, as well as that moment when we were walking in the sewers it looked like she zoomed out of the world and her eyes were blank.

I picked up all my nerve and strolled into the lab. She lay there so peacefully, it almost looked like she was sparkling with her beauty. I snapped out of it when she opened her eyes. I started speaking softly,

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but we haven't met properly and I do wish to know why the purple dragons were chasing you"

"If you must" she said. Her voice sounded like and adult, but by her aspects she was as old as I was.

I sauntered toward her and sat at the side of the bed,

"Well my name is Leo and the others are my brothers the one with the red bandana is Raph, the one in the purple bandana Is Don, and the one with the orange bandana is Mikey"

"My name is Celeste, and ever since I can remember I've had visions of the past and future, now this would be of most value to Hun to know what's lingering in the future, Hun was the cause of me living in the street"

She stopped and sighed lowering her face down, a single tear escaped her eye and she began talking again "Hun killed my parents at the age of nine, I've been alone since"

She abruptly broke into sobs, her head tilted onto my shoulder and there she stayed till she fell asleep.

I didn't know what to do, so I laid myself against the bed with Celeste still on my shoulder. I lay there motionless wondering about her past.

I then whispered into her ear "Celeste is a beautiful name" and with those words I fell asleep.

I hoped you like it! Please review.


	3. A horrible vision

**Thank you for the reviews and advice and I hope you'll like this chapter as well as the others (Warning: fall break is about to be over so I may take longer to update sorry) now on with the chapter.**

"Where's Dons video camera?" I said to myself as quiet as I can, I had been searching for hours in the drawers of Dons work place.

I had opened every single drawer, one after the other nothing but useless junk was in there. I stopped by the last drawer and opened it so slowly I thought I might as well wait for the grass to grow.

"There you are my precious where have you been hiding" I said with delight when I spotted the video camera. I pressed the red button for record "were live in 3-2-1"

"Here we are mates in the wildest parts of the jungle, now here's a closer look at these two ferocious animals" I said with an Australian accent while directing the video camera to Leo and the girl. I giggled as silently as I could

"You can see that the male (Leo) is protecting the female (girl) from the wild times of the night by making a cage out of his arms" I stated while focusing the camera closer to them.

"What the hells all this noise Mikey" Raph said with a yawn.

"shhhhhhh! Do you have to be that loud? You're going to wake up the ferocious animals" I said pointing to Leo and the girl

"Okay I think Celeste and Leo got a bit too close… are you recording this?" Raph said not taking an eye off of them

"Of course I am! And how do you know her name?

"Oh I was just eavesdropping on them last night" he said with a smirk"

How come you guys are awake at this time of the morning" Don said walking in the door way, Raph and I ran to Don and put both our hands on his mouth,

"Geez, don, you sound like your alarm clock"

"Sorry?" Don said in a muffled voice

All of us suddenly froze and dared not to move, "sorry, I guess I dozed off" that was Leo's voice,

"No it's my fault I was clinging onto your shoulder" the girl said

Raph and I snickered while don was trying to find out what happened that was so funny.

_Celeste_

"Well do you want some breakfast?" Leo asked

"Sure" I was so starving but I hadn't even notice till now.

We walked into the kitchen where Mikey and Raph were; they eyed us suspiciously and looked like they would burst into laughs in moments.

"Did you sleep well my dear brother?" Mikey said

Raph almost cried of laughter when he heard this

"Um, I guess?" Leo said a bit unsure on what was going on. "Here" Leo said giving me a platter of waffles

"Thanks" I said very shyly. It was most fortunate that he couldn't see me blushing, my face was burning and I think my cheeks were turning a scarlet red.

"Raph, call Casey were going on patrol tonight"

"Finally I need to bust some heads" Raph said pulling out a cellphone that looked like the shape of a turtle.

After that I spent most of the day with master splinter meditating, it was very calming and I could think straight; then once more the visions came

_Vision_

Hun he's at the docks, they were taking cargo from a ship I couldn't see the name of the ship. I looked closer around, it was high tech weaponry, and Hun of course always was smiling like a fool when it came to robbing. There were also ninjas? That doesn't make sense at all. All of a sudden the turtles came out in the vision. One by one they were being slaughtered by the weapons the purple dragons stole, Leo was the last one left standing...

_Back to the present_

I hadn't even noticed that I was screaming when master splinter said "what is the problem" I ran out of the dojo ignoring his question and started searching the lair,

"Raph, Don, Mikey, Leo!" I yelled with a desperate voice

"They have left to patrol the city" master splinter said with a worried look

"What?!" my mind raced on what was going to happen even though I had only spent a merely a day with them they saved me and treated me like family.

"I have to go" I said picking up my hoody and dashing out into the sewers.

I don't know how much time I wasted trying to find a man-hole; I finally reached the surface again, I was running with all my might to get to the docks in time before the guys ended up as turtle soup, but in my mind there was one question that I was constantly asking though trying not to answer

"Will I make it in time?"

**I'm sorry I know it's not that much but at least I updated right? Anyway I hope you like it**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. A confusing question

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, schools started and I have a but-load of homework and tests but here it is chapter 4 hope you like it and from the kindest of your heart REVIEW! **

I was running down the streets with my face half wet because of the tears that were leaking down my face.

"Damn it Celeste there's no time to cry" I thought as I got nearer to the docks.

I stopped right in front of a crate as a hiding spot when I saw Hun, "With this kind of equipment I'll be able to kidnap Celeste and kill the turtles" he said to himself.

The black clad ninjas were everywhere and they seemed more skilled and deadly than the purple dragons, I looked around to see if the guys were anywhere near "nope" I said with a sigh of relief.

I tried to remember where the turtles had jumped from so I could get near that area

"Hmm let's see" I said but immediately stopped and looked at the crate I was hiding behind, a huge grin settled onto my face.

In the box were millions of high tech grenades about the size of my fist, I gently grabbed one and looked at it closely I had the most brilliant idea ever.

_the guys_

I looked around helplessly and my anger was starting to build up

"Where the hell are all the purple dragons" I said frustrated

"Clam down Raph I guess the city's asleep and away from danger tonight" Leo said to me

"Well then lets head back, I just found out that a new member joined the justice force" Mikey said ending his sentence with a squeal.

"If you want to I can get a movie and meet with you at the lair" Casey said with a smile

"Fine" I Said with gritted teeth "but let's take one more run around the place and at meet at the docks"

"Sounds like a plan" Leo said and we all started running in different directions "okay Hun where are you hiding?" I said with excitement in my voice.

A few minutes had passed and I was heading to the docks to meet up with my brothers and Casey. I was grumbling on about how I didn't beat the shit out of anyone….

BOOM!

"What the!" I said facing the direction of the noise the only problem was the noise was coming from the docks. I started running hoping that the guys weren't hurt.

_Celeste_

I had a wicked smile as I saw all the cargo that Hun had stolen burning and also some people… oops.

It was at that point when the turtles started showing up "that was a close call" I said to myself pretty satisfied.

"Leo!" I called over to him

"What the hell happened" he asked with a confused face

"Well" I said looking at my shoes "I had a vision and well you and the others died because of Hun so I ran here grabbed a grenade and blew the place apart" I said so fast that I had to take a big breath. Leo took a while to process all the information and finally spoke up

"What?" I then explained it to him a bit more calmly while Don, Raph, and Casey arrived with the same questioned looks on their faces as Leos.

"I'll explain it to you later" Leo said once he found out what was going on.

_Leo_

There was grunting sounds behind us and we all turned around to the now dying fire "Your mine" Hun said, his face was filled with bruises from falling on the gravel and his right hand was burned, all you could see now was burnt skin.

I stood in front of Celeste, protecting her was the only thing in my mind

"Don, Mikey get Celeste out of here" I ordered at them, they obeyed without question and started walking with Celeste to the nearest manhole

"Where do you think you're going?" Hun asked as he started running to Celeste. I blocked his way only making him more furious. With his burnt hand he picked me up by my neck and lifted me.

The more I struggled the more his grip tightened on me; with his free hand he punched me several times into my stomach. I couldn't breathe, I kept on trying to inhale but nothing came in.

I desperately kicked my legs, panic surged in me I couldn't BREATHE!

"Hang in there, Leo!" Raph said as he tackled Huns heavy body,

He let go of my grip and I lay on the floor my hands on my neck urging my lungs to breathe. I stood up and ran to help Raph; he himself was tangled in Huns angry grip but soon let go when he saw me approaching him

WHACK! I did a back flip in the air missing his punch and kicked him in the jaw.

Hun stumbled back a few feet and then charged at me head first…. I found myself pinned on the wall being punched in the face,

Hun suddenly stopped and looked in the direction of Celeste; A wide grin much too big for his face appeared on his grim aspect.

_Don_

"Come on Celeste we have to go" I said

"But what about Leo, and Raph" Celeste said looking back at the fight scene.

"They can take care of themselves" I said though I was worried but I didn't want to panic Celeste. She looked at me, her brown eyes were tense

"Don't worry, my bros can kick some ass when they want to, especially Raph when he's mad" Mikey said. We quickened our pace hoping we wouldn't have to fight with Celeste in our care.

"Celeste run!" Leo's voice echoed in the alley following by Huns voice "Celeste you can't hide from me"

"Hurry" Casey said as he took his hockey stick out and prepared to fight. I saw a man hole nearby and we ran to it ignoring Casey who was just flung across the street.

Hun ran to Celeste and picked her up by her messy auburn hair

"Have you been hiding with these freaks" Hun said pointing to Mikey and I

"Their better then you" Celeste said with clenched fists, she winced in pain when Hun jerked her around. Celeste swiftly punched Hun in the face making Hun let go of her grip and did a flip, landing easily on her feet; she could tell that I was flabbergasted by her actions.

We were entering the man hole when Casey, Raph, and Leo came right behind us,

"Celeste are you okay?" Leo said with a worried expression

"Yeah" said Celeste who seemed to be blushing

"I'm gonna hit the sack" Raph said stretching his arms

"I think we all are" Casey said finishing his sentence with a yawn

We all said our goodbyes as we saw Casey ascending to the surface world. We were safe from Huns grasp but I noticed something troubling there was foot ninjas with Hun…

But why?

**And there you have it I hoped you like it I was fighting with my sister because she kept hogging my laptop but I finally finished it, please review **


	5. Love bug

**Hi! I'm back and ready to start a new chapter and it include Leo's emotions towards Celeste ;)**

**ENJOY!**

Three weeks had passed since we had an encounter with Hun; I had grown close to the turtles and now considered them family. I had a special connection with each and every one of them:

Don tutors me because I had grown up in the streets with no education and Don almost had a spaz attack when I didn't know what decimals were.

Mikey and I always have video game challenges while eating pizza, and he is astonished at my gaming skills don't know why, but one thing is for sure I whoop his ass at halo.

Raph likes my fighting skills and enjoys it when I come from time to time to patrol with them; he says he likes women that can kick the shit out of anybody.

Leo is the one I like spending the most time with, we usually hang out in the dojo and he sensei's me in the ways of ninjitsu. I value these times the most. He's the leader and I can see he would do anything for his family and that's why I mostly like him, for his caring yet stern methods.

The guys already new my weird powers and shockingly didn't seemed surprised, usually when I told this to people they would run away screaming "FREAK!"

The first few days I had been here I had secluded myself from them; eventually I came to know them better:

Leo is the oldest and the leader, always keeping a watch on his brother and would probably fall into great guilt if anything happened to them, and Raph calls him fearless all the time, don't know why;

Raph is the second youngest and as Leo calls him "the hothead" he is always on Leo's nerves and is constantly getting into fights with his older brother, but deep inside they both care for each other;

Donnie is the third oldest and frequently gives his brother headaches with his smart talk about technology and medical stuff. They all call him the geek I keep giggling when they call him that, and he's always around junk yards trying to salvage things for his crazy inventions;

Last but not least is Mikey; he's the most childish one in the group then again he's the youngest, he loves video games and pizza and hates meditating because it reminds him of food;

They even gave me my own room once my injuries had healed and I was introduced to April, Casey, Angel and most of their other friends (including the non-human ones)

I sat on the floor with Mikey who was bathing in his sweat, we had been two hours trying to kill each other in the video game mortal combat "you're never going to win" Mikey said evilly starting to laugh like a mad man. His face turned a pale green and he had silenced his hysterical laughs when I blew him up.

"I praise you" Mikey said staring at me and started to make worshiping motions

"Why thank you" I said chuckling a bit. I scarfed down the rest of my pizza and asked Raph who had just entered the living room

"Are you guys on going on patrol tonight?"

"Yup so I better see your mad skills at work when we come out tonight" Raph said with a smirk.

Excitement rushed all over my body and I felt that right now was the good time to do it; I had been secretly planning on doing this on one of our patrolling nights.

I grabbed my shell cell and called April

"Hello" April's said with her same soft tender voice

"It's time!" I said whispering so the guys couldn't hear me. April and I had planned this no too long ago but we were very eager to do it ever since we thought of it.

April felt sort of felt like a mother to me reassuring and so nice and understandable.

"Do you have everything we need" I said trying to hide the anticipation in my voice

"Yeah do you want to come up now" she said while the sound of scissors came out of her drawer

"YES!" I said to eager to contain myself

"Meet you top side" April said quickly hanging up the phone. I grabbed my bag and went in the elevator leading to the ware house I yelled before the doors closed "I'll be back soon!"

I walked towards Aprils antique shop and opened the door, I gazed around as it was empty I went up the spiral stair case wondering what the guys would say when I came back to the lair totally changed.

"Hey, been waiting for you" April said snapping the scissors in her hand, she made a motion with her finger signalizing to follow her.

We were in the bathroom and I looked at myself in the mirror "Bye-bye to my long auburn hair" I thought as April took out some black hair dye and set the scissors right next to it.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Said April who was scared that I might not like it

"Well if you think about it I have to go through with it if I like it or not" I said making April confused "I'll explain, Hun has been after me for a while right" April nodded her head and I continued "so maybe if I do a little makeover he won't recognize me"

"True enough" April said with a sigh and soon got some gloves and started to rub the dye in my hair.

We sat in the living room watching a movie with my head in a shower cap. I glanced at my watch "half the hours over" I said hopping of the couch and heading to the bathroom. April slowly took the shower cap of and rinsed my hair revealing my new ink tainted hair.

April clapped her hands in approval as I studied my hair and slowly turned into a smile "I love it" I said with glee.

April grabbed the scissors and took out a picture of a woman that had hair up to her ears and side bangs going down to the length of her nose with layers also in the back of her hair.

Slowly strands of my hair were falling on the bathroom floor. I examined my hair once April had finished, I couldn't even tell if that was me or not

"What do you think the guys will say" I said with worry in my voice

"Well one thing is for sure mikey will say duddete you look smoking" said April impersonating Mikeys voice. I giggled at the thought of it.

Meanwhile back in the lair…..

"Hey Raph do you know where Celeste is?" I asked Raph

"Oh she was in a hurry to do something before we went patrolling" he responded

Celeste is a girl you couldn't call ordinary and not just because of her psychic powers or anything but the way she acted.

She was stubborn when it came to something and always tried to lighten up bad situations that happened to us, she can be shy when she doesn't know you but can turn out really hyper once she becomes acquainted with you,

I think I admire her by the way she can take ninjitsu so well when I sensei her and how she doesn't show most of her personality except determination in her big brown eyes of hers.

The weird thing about her is when most of the time I come near her my hands become all clammy and I'm scared if I say something wrong with her and I can only hear my heart racing each time she gets near…

Celeste what are you doing to me?

The sound of the elevator doors opening woke me up from my deep thoughts and glanced at who came in.

A girl with black hair the length of her ears with side bangs going down to her nose

"What do you think?" she asked

"Celeste is that you?" Mikey said is disbelief

"Yup" she replied

"Duddete you look smoking" Mikey said

Celeste giggled and explained "I thought I could use a disguise from Hun and the purple dragons"

"Good thinking at least now Hun won't think it's you anymore" I said trying to hide the shakiness in my voice.

I glanced down at my hands and it started to happen, the clamminess of my hands, my heart racing in my ears, and the stuttering in my voice.

"Well then I think we should go visit the purple dragon territory without Hun on the look for ya" Raph said to Celeste.

And with that we all headed out of the lair without another word to be spoken about.

**Hoped you liked it I'm going to be the love doctor in the next chapter….. muhaha muhaha (falls of chair)…. Muahaha.**

**You have now seen my hysterical self **


	6. A Numb lullaby

**I feel so guilty I haven't updated in a while, if it makes you feel better you can kill me now…. Wait never mind I change my mind (running for my life) me: ENJOY AND REVIEW readers: SHES GETTING AWAY!**

**P.S **_**italicized words are thoughts **_**and bolded words are a song by sting and it's called fragile**

The night was breezy and the sky rumbled a menacing growl. Leo's bandana tails whipped angrily in the air, while my hair bounced up and down with each jump I took. We had split up: Raph, mikey, and Don went to patrol the south side of the city while Leo and I took the north side.

Leo halted and glanced around the area, you could faintly hear an alarm being set off.

"That's probably two blocks ahead" Leo estimated "let's check it out"

We ran to the sound and by the time we got there the alarm had been disabled. Hun was there apparently with a van filled with purple dragons. They were rushing in and out of the store, they had big bags and my first guess was 'money'

"You ready" Leo asked unsure if I wanted to do this task I nodded at him and yelled so the purpled dragons could hear me "shall we dance!?" Leo looked at me and smirked.

Hun looked enraged and pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot at us, Leo and I easily dodged it

"I'll take that as a yes" I said with a playful expression which only made Hun more enraged. "I don't know who you are but you are already becoming a thorn in my side"

_Good_ I thought _he still hasn't recognized me. _Leo and I leapt on the van and scanned the area counting how many there was. "I'll take the ones inside the store and you'll take care of the ones outside" I said satisfied of my strategy.

Leo seemed surprised that I had just ordered him and hesitated but gave a nod and a reassuring smile.

I jumped off the van and ran inside, "hi!" the purple dragons smiled and were all thinking I was a helpless little girl who lost her way back home _wrong! _I thought. One lunged at me

"Bad idea!" I said and swiftly dodged him, and kicked him in the face "anyone else?" I asked but they ignored my question as they walked up to me, their faces smug but in their eyes they showed fear.

"Have it your way" I said jumping onto ones shoulder, I elbowed his collarbone, he yelled in agony before dropping to the floor.

Another came with a metal pipe, splattered in blood, he swung it at me but I caught it with my hands _shit that really hurt! _I screamed inside my head, with my hands still on the pipe I made a stabbing motion making the pipe hit the guy in the solar plexus.

I cracked my knuckles and grinned "who's next?" they apparently hadn't had enough for they kept walking up to me "tsk, tsk, tsk" I said shaking my head _you might as well be dancing on your grave _ I thought.

A few others had come up from behind me but I knocked them down easily down, there was just 3 left in front of me.

I did a front flip towards them making them stagger back a few steps; I jumped over them staring at their backs. I then grabbed their heads colliding them together.

The last one standing looked shocked and scared, he shot a look at me before running away and hitting a wall I face palmed myself _what a dumb ass _I thought _then again all purple dragons are dumb asses._

I ran outside where Leo looked proud at the pile of purple dragons on the floor.

"Where did Hun go?" I questioned him; he could tell my voice was tinged with fear,

"He ran away" Leo said

"What a coward leaving his own companions here to fight, how dishonorable" I said nudging one of the unconscious purple dragons with my foot.

"Yes well not everyone has honor" Leo said with gritted teeth as he looked at the rooftops. I glanced backward to see those peculiar black clad ninjas

"We need to get out of here" Leo said, I looked at him a bit surprised on what he just said,

"Come on Leo we can take them down easily" I said, confidence in my voice

"No we retreat" he said and wouldn't even let me say anything else for he was already going up to the roof tops. I shrugged and followed him still unsure why we gave up that fight back there.

We had been running for some good 10 minutes, I quickened my pace and stepped in front of Leo

"Leo, tell me the truth who were those guys?" I questioned him; Leo sighed and went to the edge of the building and sat down. He patted the empty space right next to me as a gesture to sit.

It had been a total of 20 minutes when Leo finished his story about how evil the shredder was and how he almost died because of him. An eerie silence followed after the story, I then remembered a song that would always make me relax and fall asleep like a lullaby

My mother had sung it to me…. when she was still alive.

As if a habit I started singing it aloud

**If blood will flow,**

**When flesh and steel are one,**

Leo looked at me confused on why I had started singing

**Drying in the color,**

**Of the evening sun,**

Leo then under stood I was trying to comfort him in my own way

**Tomorrow's rain,**

**Will wash the stains away,**

He smiled and I returned the smile

**But something in our minds, **

**Will always stay,**

I leaned my head closer to his

**Perhaps this final act was meant,**

**To clinch a lifetime's argument,**

I looked into his beautiful big brown eyes

**That nothing comes from violence,**

**And nothing ever could,**

It felt like I was in a trance with his eyes

**For all those born,**

**Beneath an angry star,**

Leo suddenly inclined his head closer to mine,

**Lest we forget,**

**How fragile we are,**

My heart was pounding and there was no way to control it

**On and on,**

**The rain will fall,**

I had just noticed my body was tensed up

**Like tears from a star,**

**Like tears from a star**

Leo put his hand on my shoulder; a subtle way to loosen my self

**On and on,**

**The rain will say,**

Suddenly the clouds opened the gates of water and it started pouring, but Leo and I were in our own little world to even notice

**How fragile we are,**

**How fragile we are…**

My hair was already soaking wet but I paid no attention to that, all I wanted to do for the rest of my life was stare into Leo's dark brown eyes,

BOOM!

Everything went black…

**I hoped you liked it I'm leaving it on a cliffie and please review! **


	7. The Scar of a Broken Heart

**Hi I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just been hard for me these couple of days but here it is chapter 7 enjoy**

We looked at each other as if we were hypnotized, we inclined our heads closer, our lips trembling when a loud noise broke the hypnotic silence, Celeste stared at me her eyes wide and her facial expression showed nothing but pain. Her head suddenly dropped onto my shoulder.

"Celeste!" I said, panic was tempting to crawl up my throat and shout in fear, but no, I held it in, panicking wasn't going to help.

I shivered when my skin touched the red gooey substance gushing out of Celeste's arm,

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath _a shot wound that can't be good I need to get to Donny he'll know what to do _I thought while positioning Celeste in a way that the wound wouldn't bleed that much.

I reached out for my shell cell and pressed on the emergency button _they should be arriving soon _I thought, the words echoed in my mind over and over.

"I have to get out of here before Celeste getsworse"I said to myself, I stood up, Celeste in my arms bridal style, I looked at the pool of blood she was making _this is getting worse _I thought to myself I had made two steps when a searing pain overcame my whole body I stumbled a few steps back trying to stay conscious.

I fell to my knees darkness sweeping over me, I whispered with all my remaining strength "I've failed you…..I'm…sorry"

Hun looked at Leo's sprawled body on the cold, wet cement floor

"Goodnight freak" he said he glanced at the body which Leo lay perfectly still with, Celeste,

"you can never hide from me" he said as he scooped her up, and started walking away when an idea struck him, he turned around at the blue banned turtle, he smirked and walked up to him

"Love birds eh?" he snarled as he grabbed his knife from his pocket and roughly grabbed the turtle's arm, his knife slowly penetrated into the turtles forest green skin, the turtle unconsciously moaned in pain.

He looked at the master piece he drew on the creature's arm, blood trickling down Leo's limb. He grinned once more and left with his prize

…Meanwhile on the other side of town…

The brothers were jumping from rooftop to rooftop they were all soaking wet from the rain that had abruptly started not too long ago, when suddenly Dons shell cell started to beep madly

"You guys Leo and Celeste are in trouble!" Don said his face was pale and his lower lip trembled in fear, you see not one of them had ever used the emergency button on their shell cell until now and of course… they were scared.

"Do you know where dey are right now?" Raph asked with his Brooklyn accent that had seemed to soften and not sound so gruff.

"Y-yeah lets g-go" Don said as he stumbled with his words, Mikey looked as scared as Donny but Raph kept it in though he was as scared as his brothers.

All of them jumped as fast as there was no tomorrow and were as silent as the dead. None of them knew what had happened to their brother or friend.

They had been approaching the building where Leos cell shell signal was, when they saw farther behind the building a bulky form disappearing into the shadow.

"He's not getting away" Raph growled as he went as fast as he could, and of course Raph didn't care who he was as long as he got to kick some ass.

"Raph wait!" don said as he quickened his pace _great just great Raph just running of too who knows where… now I know how Leo feels when Raph does this _Don thought, he glanced back at where Raph had been running of too when he saw that Raph had abruptly stopped and kneeled down _LEO! _Don screamed inside his head.

….Raph's POV….

I started to run to the bulky figure ignoring Don who was calling my name, I just wanted to blow some steam while searching for Leo.

I got to the building where the figure had disappeared, I slowed my pace and turned around to see Leos body crumpled on the floor with a good amount of blood surrounding him.

I ran to the side of the building where his body lay and kneeled down right next to him. I reached my shaky three fingered hand to him scared that he was…Dead.

It was like all that anger had vanished and someone had poured a bucket of cold water on my head. I finally was able to touch my brother's body, when the blue clad turtle groaned in his slumber of pain.

I was washed with relief when he groaned but I still could see so much blood _I hope most of this blood isn't his _I thought to myself. I heard the pitter patter of my youngest brothers feet walking up to me.

They were probably as horrified as I was when I first saw him

"He's alive" I simply answered. Don as the medic kneeled down to Leo's body and checked over his frame

"It's just a small concussion someone probably hit him in the head and as for his shoulder he appears to have some kind of cu-" Don was explaining Leos health when he was interrupted by Mikeys gasp

"What's wrong Mikey?" Don said furrowing his brows

"T-the c-cut look at it closely" Mikey said pointing at Leos shoulder. Don and I squinted are eyes and saw that the cut was shaped…

Like a broken heart.

**I know horrible chapter I hope you forgive me for rewarding your patience with this shit but it's the best for right now but I promise you readers that I'll try to do a better one next time and please Review… or shredder will come after you **


	8. Day one in hell

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while so I'll try to make this the longest chapter yet, a present from me to all you readers because you have kept your patience with me (warning: this chapter has more bad language then the other chapters)**

_Fuck my arm hurts like a bitch! _That was the only thought I could think of when I had a woken from my slumber of darkness. The moment I had awoken I could feel the pain rippling through my whole arm.

I took a quick glance around the whole room before a wave of dizziness overtook me making me close my eyes again _damn it! I can't even scope out the fucking place without my eyesight blurring up _I thought angrily. I could feel something around both my wrist and when I tried to tug I found I couldn't

_These must be attached to the wall_ I thought as I tugged some more on them. I then heard footsteps

"Rise and shine you little _**fucker!**_" Hun hissed as he spat the last word.

I pretended to sniff the air "Do I smell cheap piece of shit, oh wait that's you Hun" I sarcastically said as a smirk grew on my face.

I could hear Hun growl menacingly, "you know that big mouth of yours is going to get yourself killed" he said while cracking his knuckles. I finally opened my eyes again and scanned the room, small room, broken windows, crates and a damp, musty smell impregnating the air.

"Where's Leo!?" I shouted once I realized Leo was nowhere in sight.

"Oh he's safe… for now" Hun said with such delight in his voice

"You arrogant bastard!" I said through clenched teeth.

The grin that grew on Huns face enraged me, the only thing that came out of my voice was deep, low growl.

"Enough Hun!" a bodiless voice said,

"My apologies master" Hun responded while bowing his head to the darkest corner of the room. Suddenly beady red eyes appeared and a man came out of the shadows revealing his metal-clad armor suit.

"I didn't know Halloween came early this year" I remarked

"Why you little-" Hun tried to speak but was interrupted by Mr. spikey pants,

"I said enough" his voice was as cold as ice "Miss celeste well get her proper treatment as deserved"

So many questions were racing through my mind _how did he know my name? What kind of proper treatment did he mean? is Leo really safe? Who's the decorator of this room… wait why do I want to know that? _

The sound of metal hitting cement broke me out of my thoughts, Mr. spikey pants walked over to me

"Hun has told me your little gift" he said

"And?" I said a bit dumbfounded

"And I would very much like to use it, because you know Celeste we could rule the world, I could be your adopted father and I could give you all the things that you ever wanted so will you join alliances with me" He said as each word was more persuasive than the first.

_Snap out of it Celeste and think this guy seems too familiar for your liking…wait why am I talking in 3__rd__ person any way think, remember when Leo told you about that evil dude, his name was… damn it I can't even remember that! _I thought bitterly.

"Well?" He said as he crossed his arm over his chest,

"In your dreams you fucking retard" I retorted back

"Very well" he said with no emotion in his voice "Hun escort miss Celeste to **the** room"

"As you wish master" Hun said as he tried to hide the eagerness in his voice, he unhooked the chains from the wall and roughly picked me up. I grunted when he pulled on the chain like I was a dog.

We stepped into a dimly lit hallway when a vision simmered up

_vision_

Broken and battered I lay there leaning my side on the wall. _What happened to my future self _I thought as I concentrated more to know what found out. Suddenly the door swung open and Mr. spikey pants came in, "you know Celeste, I want you to know my name right before your exile so you can remember who did this to you" he paused and looked at my future self and then continued "My name is Oroku Saki but in this metal suit I am no longer that man but I am the shredder" he said and laughed quietly to himself, actually scratch that out he laughed so loud I think Snooki heard him in New Jersey. the vision started to crumble as if rain drops were dropping on a piece of paper.

_back to the present_

I found myself still walking in the hallway when I started to struggle. I was scared, frightened I know knew the man was shredder and the way Leo spoke about him made me want to crawl under my bed.

I could tell Huns patience was slipping because of my useless attempts to escape these damn chains

"Stop it!" he barked, but I paid no heed and kept at it. The next thing I knew was Huns fist connecting with my eye.

I stumbled onto my knees with both my hands on my eye. I choked out a sob as a few tears leaked down my face.

"Let that be a warning to you" Hun hissed; he coarsely picked me up by the shoulder that was wounded and made me stand up. I tried not to scream in pain as I parched my lips together though sadly a whimper escaped my mouth. Hun had heard it and was now smiling as large as the jokers smile was.

We entered into a room where there was only light at the center of the room, and in the center lay a metal table.

_Don't panic_

_Don't panic_

_Don't panic_

_Don't panic _

_Don't panic_

_DON'T PANIC!_

The thoughts echoed into my mind as I started to hyper ventilate suddenly a picture of Leo appeared in my mind and all my worries were all gone in a flash.

Hun rapidly grabbed me by the waist and quickly walked over to the metal table and strapped me down; his fingers caressed my cheek as I squirmed away from him. Before he went to the far left corner of the room he muttered under his breath,

"Have fun"

I suddenly felt an unbearable pain coursing through every part of my body. My throat was starting to get raw of screaming in pain, tears came out of my eyes like a waterfall. When it ended my body was trembling violently and it still felt like that spark of pain was still streaming through my body.

I drew big breathes as I tried to fight the nauseating feeling away.

_Damn electricity! _I thought in pain

Some kind of intercom came on and shredder started speaking "if you think the worse is over think again, that was only a preview of the real pain you'll start feeling very soon"

The pain returned only much worse than before and I knew that screaming for help wasn't going to get me anywhere, but I still screamed in agony hoping that where ever Leo was would hear me and would rescue me from this nightmare of pain.

…Back at the lair…

_Where am I? Why is everything so dark? Why do I hear my brother's voices? I swam in the darkness for a couple of minutes. Everything felt so numb _

"_Hello?" my voice echoed in the darkness as if I was in a cave._

"_Celeste?" I asked hoping at least she would answer _

_I could still hear my brother's voices but they were muffled like if someone had gagged them… wait what if they were in trouble and I was just lounging around, I need to help them. I gathered all my strength and started opening my eyes._

_Soon my brother's voices could be heard loud and clear_

"_Dudes, I think he's waking up" Mikeys voice echoed_

"_Don't be calling me dude" Raph's gruff voice said _

"Where am I?" I ask as my eyes flutter open

"You are in wonderland and your late for tea!" mikey exclaims followed by a smack on the head

"oww! Jeez Raphie" mikey complained

"Hey bro how are you feeling" Don asked as he tried to ignore his brothers bickering

"I'm good I guess a bit light headed that's all" I replied calmly

"Do you remember anything?" Don said as he checked some of my vitals

I gasped as it hit me like a brick. I swung my legs of the living room couch and stood up only to regret it. I willed myself not to puke right there and now.

"Whoa Leo slow down bro" Raph said as he put a hand on my shoulder. My breaths came in short as I remembered everything that happened on that roof.

"Celeste…gone…Hun…took…her" I said as I tried to calm down

"Easy Leo we know, April and Leatherhead are in the lab and were going through both purple dragon files and foot files seeing if we can find out where they took Celeste" Don said trying to reassure me

I slouched back down on the couch as I thought miserably _this is all my fault I should have known Hun was behind me _I put my head in my hands when a voice in the back of my mind started talking to me

_**Yes, this is all you fault and now Celeste will die knowing that you couldn't save her**_

_But I tried I really did_

_**But you didn't try HARD enough now did you maybe you just want her dead**_

_NO! Why would I want her dead? she's like family to us now_

"Are you sure you're okay my son" Splinter asked with worry in his voice.

I looked at him and made a fake smile form on my lips

"Yeah I'm okay I just want to be alone right now" and with those words I left the living room and locked myself in my room.

…later at night…

Once I knew April and LH had left and my family was asleep I wandered out into the hall way. I walked like this for a while when I hissed in pain. I looked at my shoulder and saw that there was a bandage on it. I hadn't really noticed until now.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom and closed the door as silently as I could. I then took of the bandage and what I saw made me think of what kind of pain Celeste was enduring.

Right there on my left shoulder was a drawing of a broken heart that a knife had probably made.

I couldn't go to sleep, I couldn't eat, and I couldn't even meditate without thinking about Celeste and her beautiful chestnut eyes that stared right into my soul.

I sighed and went to the surface for some air

...Mean while…

I had just been put back into the room I had woken up in; my body still trembled for the electrically that was still running in me.

Everything hurt and I just wanted to curl up in my bed and not come out until Mikey found out how to rule the world with pizza, which means NEVER!

I started going into deep thought about the Hamato's and how nice they were to me and how I was treated like family, when a realization struck me

_Every time I'm near Leo my chest tightens and it hurts to breath_

_I can't concentrate when I'm in his absence _

_My heart beats twice as fast when I'm near him_

_I have fallen in love with _

_A blue clad warrior _

_A swift ninja_

_A wise leader_

_A big brother_

_I have fallen in love with_

_Leonardo Hamato_

**I hoped you liked it and please review because everyone knows I love reviews, I eat them for dinner… wait that sounded really weird, oh well ;)**


	9. The Mutation

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while Exams are here and there KILLING ME but here you go, enjoy! **

_Rattle, rattle_ that's all I could hear, the rattling of these damn chains. Everything ached but I was still determined to get out of here no matter how long it took. I longed to see Leo and tell him how I felt about him.

Ever since the electrocution happened four ninjas would come in every three hours or so and beat the shit out of me for a whole minute; yeah pretty painful, and then an intercom came on and the shredder would ask me once more if I would join alliances with him, but I'm stubborn so my answer was a no and it will stay like that; no matter what.

The door creaked open and in came the four too familiar ninjas. But this time it was different they unshackled my wrist from the handcuffs. I cringed when I saw how swollen my wrist were from the shackles. One of the ninjas replaced them with ropes. They let a bit of rope hang lose so they could hold onto it in case I escaped.

As they led me down the dimly lit hallway I struggled to stay calm and keep my face emotionless. _What if they electrocute me again? _I thought as I shuddered in fear.

We stopped at a certain red door where one of the ninjas unlocked it with an access card. We came into a small room nothing was in it except buckets of water, well then again that's all I could see; the room was darker than the hallways.

They pushed me into the center of the room right next to the buckets of water.

_That's good, no electricity _I thought as I sighed in relief.

"Do not make yourself comfortable" said one of the ninjas as he took a whip out if his belt, I also noticed the others mimicked the ninja by taking their whips out also.

_Shit!_ I cursed in my mind _but what are the buckets of water for? _I pondered on this question when ice cold water touched my body and then I felt the pain of the whip lash on my back.

I gasped as another hit me as well on the back. This stayed the same way for a while, whiplash after whip lash, when they suddenly stopped and poured another bucket of water on my back. I hissed in pain when the cold water touched my wounds.

_Wait I know this _I thought as another whip lash hit me _Don told me about it: in torture sessions including whiplashes, often many people threw buckets of ice cold water to make the whippings much more painful plus the water made the skin easier to pierce _

I don't know how long this lasted but it seemed endless and like a routine they practiced. Each one was more painful than the other and the cold water wasn't making it any better. _Well duh it's not supposed to make it any better _I thought.

They abruptly stopped and the intercom came on

"Well, have you had enough" Shredders said as his voice sounded colder than ice.

"I-is…that…a-all… you…g-got" I said through labored breaths

"Be that way" and with those final words the intercom went off. And the whip lashes continued; all I could hear was my scream piercing the silence.

…in Oroku Saki's office…

Oroku Saki could feel the presence of someone outside his door

"Come in" He said

The door opened and in came Dr. Baxter Stockman in his fancy wheel chair. "What do you want Stockman?" Saki asked without even looking at Baxter.

"Well it's about the girl you have hostage" Baxter said as he played with his robotic fingers

"And?" Saki inquired

"And that you have no need for her with my little invention" Baxter paused and looked up at Saki who seemed to be interested and then continued "You see with this" he paused once more and snapped his fingers and in came a foot tech ninja with a metal contraption in his hand.

"It's called the _Breacher _I have made this from some of the equipment of the tryceratons; you simply just put it on anybody's head and turn it on and you can explore the persons mind it can also copy some ones personality or as in this situation psychic powers I can then make a chip out of it and then I can insert it in your exo-suit" Baxter looked up and saw a pleased face from Saki

"Very well Baxter is there anything else I should know about this invention?" Saki questioned

"Well…" Baxter said as he scratched his head sheepishly "The girl has lost too much blood and is very weak and frail; if I did it now she would die of trauma, so there is only two options: the 1st one is to wait and let her heal which would take at least a month or two give or take"

"What's the 2nd option?" Saki said displeased with the first option

"the 2nd option is for me to give her a mutation, preferably in her blood stream which would make her more stronger but not strong enough to escape; that and the mutation will give her some extra bones and will probably change the color of her eyes or her hair etc. It will take a while before it does some real physical changes"

"Baxter, you have done well, give her the mutation as soon as you can. Now leave me"

"Yes" and with that the doctor scurried out of the room and into his laboratory where he had the mutation ooze he got from Agent Bishop

"Now let's see what we got here" he muttered to himself as he examined the canisters

_I don't want a strong animal _he thought to himself as something caught his eye, on one of the canisters the label said **Tree swallow Tachycineta bicolor** _Perfect_ He thought as he picked up the canister and inserted it into a needle which he then put in his bag and headed for the warehouse the hostage was being held.

…back to Celeste…

My breaths came in as gasps as I tried to will the nauseating feeling away. I had just returned back to the same old room when the door opened and a black man in a wheel chair came in the room. I groaned _this is probably a person sending me to my next torture session _I thought with fear.

"Don't worry I'm just here to give you some medicine you're going to need it for tomorrow" the man said as he took out a needle with some kind of liquid with the color green in it.

As he penetrated the needle into my arm I felt like inside my body had just been set ablaze. I gasped as he kept the liquid coming into my body; the pain was unbearable but the man kept injecting it until the very last drop. Darkness nipped my vision as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

…at the lair…

Leo had created a wall between his brothers and I. I know he cannot concentrate when in meditation; he barley sleeps and is in his own little world. Before this happened Leo and Celeste were very close and at the same time very awkward together. I think they have grown feelings for each other but I fear that they will not embrace it as they should but try to deny it because they are different in many ways. I just hope they will open their eyes and see that they have very much in common as well.

**And there you go hoped you liked and please review!**

**(Oh and if you don't know what a tree swallow is its a bird) **


	10. The Note

**10****th**** chapter fuck yeah! I'm on x-mas break WOOHOO! **

"There's nothing here Leo" Raph said as he gazed into my eyes trying to find out my emotions and though he couldn't see it under this mask I was so tired and utterly defeated.

"You can go home I'm going to scope out the area a bit more" I said breaking eye contact with his fiery amber eyes.

"Okay be careful bro" Raph said as he was about to leave he leaned in and hugged me whispering in my ear "everything will turn out fine"

"Thanks Raph" I said as I returned the hug, he then let go and started running in the direction of the warehouse. I was a bit surprised at what Raph did but it helped me a little.

"Celeste I miss you" I whispered in the wind hoping the winds of the city would deliver my message to her.

…Meanwhile…

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _I screamed inside my head as I woke up _IM NEVER TAKING MEDICINE FROM STRANGERS AGAIN! _

"Ah, I see you have awoken" the man from last night said, I growled as he started advancing towards me.

"How rude of me I never did introduce myself to you last night did I?" He said as he ignored my menacing growl.

"My name is Dr. Baxter stockman" he said his name proudly,

"And I don't give a fuck" I retorted

He looked irritably at me before shaking it off and snapped his fingers and a second later a ninja scurried into the room with a metal contraption in his hands.

"This is one of my latest inventions, beautiful isn't" Baxter said with a smug smile

"Just charming" I say sarcastically. The smug smile on his face disappears and turns into a frown

"Never mind" he mutters under his breath "put it on her" He orders the ninja

The ninja approached me and I feel my stomach in a knot. While I was trying to get myself to calm down, the ninja took this as an opportunity and rapidly put it on my head and fastened it on.

I gasped in alarm and tried to take it off but it wouldn't budge, Baxter grinned in success and then took out a remote and pressed several buttons.

Everything went so fast the contraption turning on the horrible sensation as I screamed and howled in pain; then memories flashed through my mind, the contraption squeezing harder around my head as everything started turning into a dark abyss and then I felt the pressure around my head being taken off. I dared not to open my eyes because I was scared that I had died but when I heard murmurs I knew I was still in Shredders hell-hole.

I opened my eyes and saw shredder right in front of me, his eyes unreadable. The whole vision I had had from a few days ago replayed itself in front of me. He then commanded two ninjas to hold onto me in the trip to my exile.

_How fun _I thought a bit sarcastic _I never did get to say to Leo about my love for him _I sighed in grief.

We entered a van and soon started driving. The van had tinted windows but I could see outside clearly. It looked like we were heading to the Brooklyn Bridge but why?

_You dumbass there gonna throw you of the bridge! _I mentally gasped

…Back to Leo…

I looked at the city pondering on my thoughts when I spun backwards and caught an arrow in mid-air that was aiming at my head. I snapped the arrow in half and detached a message that had been attached onto the arrow. It said:

_**Leonardo I have a present for you, one that you have been longing to have; if you want it meet me at the Brooklyn Bridge… oh and one more thing let's keep this a secret between the both of us I do not want your brothers interfering with our meeting**_

_**~Shredder**_

I grinded my teeth together, pure rage fueled in me.

The words escaped my mouth as I began running

"I'm coming Celeste"

**Sorry it wasn't a big chapter but I hope you enjoyed it and if you did enjoy please review!**

**MUST READ: i will be in Indiana for probably a week so i wont be able to update in a while sorry but as soon as i come back i'll get right back to writing. **


	11. Falling

**IM BACK! And ready to start a new chapter so please enjoy it and forgive me for the lateness of this chapter**

A dark cloud hung heavy in the sky waiting for the perfect time to shed its tears. A black van sped right through the traffic towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

Celeste looked somberly out the tinted window. _I guess I'll never see the guys again, I'll never be able to play videogames with Mikey, I won't be able to ride with Raph on his motorcycle until the crack of dawn, or joke around with Donnie in his tutoring lessons, and no more soap operas to watch with master splinter, but most of all I won't be able to tell my true feelings to Leo; I'll die knowing I could never tell Leo what my heart desires _

Celeste pondered on these thoughts not caring to wipe her cheeks that were now tear stained. As she looked at her reflection on the tinted window, Celeste didn't notice her almond colored eyes turn into a dark sea blue.

The van abruptly stopped at the beginning of the bridge, the driver then pulled out of the road and went to the side of the bridge where no one could notice the van. The engine then stopped and Celeste felt a pinch on her arm. She looked down to see a dart embed onto her forearm.

"Great" she muttered as the drug took effect.

…Leo…

Leo ran, rooftop to rooftop, melting into the shadows if he had to, but nothing could stop him from rescuing Celeste.

His mind was clouded with fear, doubt, and anxiety. Leo was scared on what had happened to Celeste while in the grasp of shredder. He would probably never forgive himself if she…didn't make it.

_Don't think like that Leo, celeste is a strong girl _Leo thought trying to reassure him self

His mask tails whipped vigorously as he stopped and looked at his destination; The Brooklyn Bridge. With his keen eye sight, he saw at the top of the bridge shadows. The same place he fought the ultimate ninja.

That's when the realization struck him like a brick,

"Shit" he cursed as he quickened his pace towards his destination. He would not let that happen to Celeste, never.

Before he knew it, he was already climbing to the top of the Brooklyn bridge as fast as his legs could carry him. The scene that unfolded in front of him made his blood boil.

In front of him stood around 20 foot ninja, the shredder in middle of the chaos and Hun holding Celeste by her arms, he also noticed there was a chain attached to her ankle which led to a metal ball.

"Ah I see you have made it Leonardo, I was beginning to worry" Shredder said his voice sending chills down the blue masked terrapin's spine.

In the paused silence Leo could hear thunder explode somewhere of in the distance, and the quick flash of lightning followed by little rain drops.

He smiled maliciously, "Foot ninja attack!"

Leo quickly unsheathed his katana's, ready to attack. The ninjas attacked in hordes so dense he couldn't see past them. Everything became a blur as he fought for his life and Celeste's.

Faster, duck and pivot, Sink the blade into a foot ninjas arm.

Back flip, kick, crack a foot ninja's neck.

_Can't stop, won't stop _the words echoed in Leo's mind as he slashed someones back with his katana.

Side kick, dragon punch, leaping split kick, neck chop.

Leo fought through them until he broke through the crowd revealing Hun in mid process of throwing Celeste of the bridge.

Hun looked at Leo for a brief moment before dropping Celeste into the East River.

"Oops" Hun said mockingly smirking at Leo

Blinded by rage Leo shot of towards Hun slashing him in the middle of his chest before leaping of the Brooklyn Bridge head first.

The wind rushed past is ears making him deaf temporarily. His body felt like he was defying gravity. Everything around him was unfocused expect for the figure that was plummeting down just like him.

Leo would never be able to reach Celeste in time before she hit the water;

this was not going to end pretty.


	12. Is it to late?

**Okay so chapter 12 I'm so proud of myself, hope you enjoy and please review **

**P.S. bolded words are lyrics of a song called fragile by Sting**

Leo's eyes went wide with fear when Celeste disappeared under the murky water. He knew that if he kept his position he would surely die. With all the effort he could he twisted his body so his shell was looking at the water and then tucked his legs in, wrapping his arms around his legs.

_Time to test out Dons theory on how hard a turtles shell really is _Leo thought as he shut his eyes tightly.

His shell collided with the water making his bones vibrate in agony. He bit his tongue trying to fight the urge to scream in pain.

He recuperated from the impact and dove down into the water in hope of Celeste still being alive. He swam till Leo had to resurface for air. Leo was beginning to panic, he couldn't find her. He took a deep breath and plunged back into the water.

In the distance he could make out a figure. Leo rapidly swam to the figure and almost cried in relief when he saw it was Celeste. He scooped her up and swam to the nearest shore.

Leo set her down gently and checked for a pulse; to his relief and horror he felt a small flick of her heartbeat under his fingers.

He then checked if she was breathing… _She's not breathing, SHES'S NOT BREATHING! _Leo thought as he started to do chest compression's.

"Come. on. Celeste. You. Are. Stronger. Than. This" Leo said each word with a pump to the heart. He started mouth to mouth not caring what he would think later of this.

Leo saw her chest rise and fall with each breath he gave her but she wouldn't breath on her own. He put his ear on her chest checking her pulse which to his horror was dead silent.

He rapidly started chest compression's again, each pump stronger than the other. He stopped and looked at her bruised face; she was still so beautiful even with the bruises.

He kneeled closer to her and picked her up bridal style still kneeling down. His tears mixed in with the now heavy rain. A sob racked his body. He remembered that night when they were talking and she started singing.

And now he would sing her the lullaby so she could sleep in peace:

**If blood will flow,**

**When flesh and steel are one,**

Leo choked back another sob as he looked at her,

**Drying in the color,**

**Of the evening sun,**

Her skin was a ghostly pale, and the only color you could see on her face were her blood tinted lips

**Tomorrow's rain,**

**Will wash away the stains,**

It was his fault his family would never see her smile or hear her laugh

**But something in our minds,**

**Will always stay,**

Leo bent his head forward and kissed her forehead

**Perhaps this final act was meant,**

**To clinch a lifetime's argument,**

His tears landed gracefully on her cheeks, mixing in with her blood

**That nothing comes from violence,**

**and nothing ever could**

The rain was now stinging his skin but he payed no attention to it

**For all those born,**

**Beneath an angry star,**

Leo held her tightly to his plastron trying to make her warmer

**Lest we forget,**

**How fragile we are,**

The world was a blur because of his salty unshed tears

**On, and on,**

**The rain will fall,**

There was something in his heart that ached but he didn't know how to describe it

**Like tears from a star,**

**Like tears from a star,**

He hugged her still body wishing he could hear her soft voice

**On and on,**

**The rain will say,**

The rain was right, we are fragile

**How fragile we are,**

**How fragile we are...**

As he finished the song a cough drew his attention to the body in his arms. He looked down to see Celeste staring wide eyed at Leo. And something in his soul ignited a fire when she spoke:

"Leo?"


	13. The Verdict

**13****th**** chapter! hold on to your computers because you're on a hell of a ride!**

Celeste stared at Leo, as if frozen in time. And slowly, very slowly the ice melted, and they could now hear the sounds of the busy city.

Celeste extended her arm and coiled it around his forest green neck. With her remaining strength and some of Leo's strength she pulled herself up, their cold foreheads touching, and something in them clicked as if the whole world around them was new and ready to explore.

Finally Celeste's blood tainted lips met Leo's Forest green ones. Electricity surged through them awakening something that wasn't there before. Their kiss deepening as each second passed by, everything around them ceased to exist and it was only them now.

Their lips parted; their eyes wide and filled with excitement. Celeste's frail body fell limp from the exertion.

Leo quickly responded by standing with Celeste in his arms. He then took to the shadows as the first rays of morning light arose from the east river.

With swift moves he made it to the ware house and was lost in his thoughts as he made his way into the elevator. He kept replaying the scene that had just happened, over and over in a dreamily state.

The elevator doors opening zapped him out of his thoughts

"Donatello get the infirmary set up!" He ordered as he made his way towards the lab/infirmary.

"Leo! Where the hell have you been, we've-" Raph stopped his screaming and looked at the figure curled in Leo's arms.

"Oh. My. God" Raph said his mouth ajar,

"Are you going to help me, or stare at me like a buffoon?" Leo snapped not trying to sound hostile.

Raph merely nodded and jumped of the railing landing perfectly right next to Leo. They both scurried to the infirmary where Donnie was preparing the necessary things.

"I swear Leo if you're hurt I'm not going to let you out of this house till Mikey gets bored of superhero comics"

He snapped his head up greeted by Celeste gently being laid down on the cot.

"You found her?" it was more if a statement than a question.

Don quickly shook his head and started examining her injuries. Leo and Raph waited patiently hoping it wasn't as bad as she looked.

Don sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose _so much damage has been done to her body; I'm surprised she even survived _Don Thought sadly.

He looked up to his brothers studying their faces: Raph was pale, and looked a bit shocked and in his amber eyes you could see sadness with a bit of guilt; and Leo…poor Leo you could see the guilt etched in all his features but there was something Don couldn't understand, the gleam in his eyes.

"Her bottom two ribs are broken, she has a shot wound on her right shoulder, left ulna is sprained and right tibia is broken accompanied with two fingers that are broken, her right eye is swollen shut, she has suffered from dehydration and starvation, there are burns on her wrists and ankles probably from electricity, she also has whiplashes on her back which some need to be stitched. We need to give her antibiotics because some of her injuries are infected and right now she has a fever that we must put down because her immune system is too frail to fight the fever"

Once Don had finished he looked exhausted but he knew Celeste needed his help.

"Raph I need you to get a basin filled with cold water and towels, Leo I need you to call LH and April ASAP, got it?"

Raph and Leo nodded.

_Okay let's get this started _Don thought as he cracked his knuckles.

**You likey? Cause if you do please review… did that rhyme? **


	14. Healing

**I never thought I'd get this far, I'm so Proud! Please enjoy…. Or else… just kidding!**

**P.S **_**italicized bold**_** words are flash backs**

The Hamato household sat in the living room accompanied by Leather head, April and Casey. They all wore exhausted expressions. It had been about two hours since Leo had brought Celeste and she was finally stable.

"What do we do now?" Mikey asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"We wait, my son" The ninja master responded with a sigh. He then stood up and added,

"Morning practice is canceled" and with that he left to his dormitory.

The air was so tense you could stick a knife through it. Eventually don cleared his throat and concluded,

"I'm going to check on Leo and Celeste. April, Casey, LH you must be tired maybe you should retreat to your homes, we'll call you if we need anything"

Their guest, too tired to protest, gave a nod and left the lair. Don then strode over to the lab/infirmary and saw Leo on a cot near Celeste.

The reason why Leo was in a cot was because soon after Celeste was brought in, she came into shock, partly because of blood loss and severe infection. Leo had to give away one in a half pints of blood, and then Don had to start smothering her in blankets.

Don shuddered as he remembered when Mikey woke up and headed to the lab:

_**Mikey shuffled his feet as he walked around the living room and into the lab where Don was taking out the bullet from Celeste's **__**Shoulder. The blood was literally gushing out of the wound like water from a bottle.**_

_**Mikey was petrified as he saw his brothers working on Celeste like some broken toy. He just stood there, his mouth ajar and his sea blue eyes as wide as saucers. You could already see tears brimming his eyes just by seeing his friend so damaged.**_

Don pushed the flashback out of his mind as he checked some of Celeste's vitals when a groan caught his attention. He stared at Celeste as her eyes started to flutter like butterfly wings.

"You guys get in here!" He said not too loud as to not startle Celeste. Raph and Mikey jogged in to the room right when-

"UGGH! Who let Mikey drive?!" Celeste said in an exasperated tone.

"Hey!" Mikey said with a toothy grin. Celeste smiled as she opened up her tired eyes. She was greeted by three green faces also known as Raph, Donny, and Mikey.

"Hey you guys" She whispered her voice as raspy as dead leaves.

In response Mikey embraced her in a hug not to tight so that she wouldn't be in pain.

"Nice ta have ya back" Raph said with a smirk

"Nice to see your ugly face again" Celeste teased with a playful grin

"Talkin bout ugly while you were gone I had ta cope with this goof ball" Raph replied as he pointed to Mikey who now had a cheeky grin.

Celeste chuckled, as she saw Mikey's pouty face.

"Come on let's let you have rest, I'll try to make them stay quiet even if I have to stuff old pizza in their mouths" Don said eyeing Raph and Mikey.

"Thanks" She said in a hushed tone. Celeste closed her eyes and evened out her breathing. As soon as she heard shuffled footsteps going out of the lab she pried her eyes open again and laid her eyes on the beautiful figure that lay on the cot next to her.

_Why did I kiss Leo! What is wrong with me? When I saw him I just wanted to say my feelings for him, instead I kiss him. I wonder if he liked it… I know I did. I guess I just wasn't thinking. I'll just have to see what happens when he wakes up. _

She whimpered trying to mover her body in a more comfortable position.

_Ugh! My body hurts, and I don't think I'm going to sleep peacefully for a while without nightmares haunting my sleep, but I will pull through this and I will heal; I'll take it step by step like a kata. Leo and his brothers will be here for me and I will mend. _

**And there you go chapter 14 as promised, hope you liked it and please review! **


	15. Answers NOW!

**I'm back…. MUHAHAHA! Man I really need to lay of the sweets THERE MAKING ME LOOPY! …teehee…**

The days passed by quickly as Celeste healed. Leo had already told the story of how he got Celeste (not mentioning the part when they kissed) and Don was still amazed on how Celeste had survived the fall; he kept on ranting that her bones had to be pulverized and that she could never have lived the fall.

But finally the household had settled down and everything was as it used to be, expect for a certain blue clad turtle.

Leonardo would blush furiously when he gazed at Celeste or he would stutter when she talked to him, he would also jump each time one have their hands brushed against the others.

Everybody dismissed this as a simple phase but when it incessantly kept happening, one certain hot headed brother went to seek out answers.

Raph barged into the dojo where Leo was energetically beating the punching bag.

"That's it Leo! What's up with you and Celeste" Raph said as he tried to control his temper

"Nothing" Leo simply answered avoiding his brothers amber eyes,

"This aint nothing, I can tell something's eating ya" Raph retorted,

"It's none of your business Raphael!" Leo snapped still working on the punching bag.

_I know I'm pushing his buttons but I need to find out what's going on _Raph thought.

"It's not like you two kissed or anything?" Raph joked trying to lighten the mood.

Leo instantly froze, going rigid and tense. A look of pure horror flashed through his dark brown eyes. That's when it hit Raph like a brick.

"Shit" he breathed out, Raph shook his head trying to get rid of the shock.

"Wait-" Raph tried to speak but was interrupted by Leo,

"I know Raph; she's human and I'm a turtle" Leo said exasperation dripping in his tone.

"No, that's not what I was going to say" Raph said as he met Leo's shocked expression,

"I wanted to know when it happened" Raph said coolly.

"When we were at the shore, I didn't tell anyone, but I sang her a lullaby and when I finished she started breathing again and then she kissed me" Leo confessed, his face flushed with emotions.

"Is it gonna turn it ta som'ting special" Raph said with curiosity,

"I-I don't know, I just don't know" Leo replied.

**Now I know that this is a short chapter, but a bit of drama might happen in the next chapter ;)**


	16. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm**** sorry to inform you, but my computer got messed up and i had to restart the computer but when I restarted it all my, data gone bye bye! I swear I almost cried! T_T anyways my computer also took out Microsoft word so until i get Microsoft word and I find out where I was in Justify Love I will not be updating for a while, until then you can read my new short story You did What? and see if you like it. As soon as i get back on track i will update, I'm really sorry :(**

** Your Writer,**

** Lunexa **


	17. Side Effects

**okay so I'm back and using a crappy app called Note Pad but nonetheless here is your reward for your patience (if i was you I would have already pulled all of my hair out)**

_"I-I don't know, I just don't know" Leo replied._

* * *

Celeste hid right behind the doors leading to the dojio, hearing the conversation made her heart pound and make beads of sweat roll down the side of her neck.

She retreated back into the living room where her book was propped against the arm chair. Celeste carefully sat down so she wouldn't molest any of her bandages. she began to read when Mikey strolled over to the couch.

"Hey ototo" She said getting used to calling Mikey little brother in Japanese.

"Hey Doko" Mikey replied starting to surf the channels. Celeste smiled at the Japanese nick name that Mikey had given her. She began to read once more when her thoughts went to Leo, _It may seem that I am calm about the whole situation between me and Leo but in reality I'm sacred out of my mind each time were in the same room or when we talk to each other, but I bury the turmoil of emotions deep inside of me. I've known Leo long enough to know that he does the same thing but I guess since Leo's never been in this kind of situation he doesn't know how to hide it. _

She was brought out of her troubling thoughts when a very shy looking Leo walked into the living room with a cup of tea. Leo handed the cup to her and said with a nervous voice,

"Here you go"

"Thanks, how did you know my favorite type was herbal green tea?" She said, her lips quirking up in a smile as she drank her tea and waited patiently for the answer.

"Its one of my favorites and I thought you'd like it"

Celeste laughed when she saw how uncertain Leo was and how he twiddled with his fingers.

"Why are you laughing? Do I have some thing on my face?" Leo asked with a flushed face,

Celeste quickly mumbled under her breath "You look cute when your embarrassed" before she added in a normal voice "Nothing just remembering a joke Mikey told me"

"Oh, the joke about the pedophile and old pizza, yeah that was funny" Mikey said chuckling

"What!?" Leo exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Eh nothing" before Leo could contradict, Mikey was already in his room.

Leo shook his head disapprovingly before trotting over to Sensei's room.

Once Celeste was in her room she fell onto her bed with a contented sigh.

She ran over her thoughts about Leo again and what she should say to him about the whole situation.

_Ugh! why cant I confess my crush to Leo!? I already kissed him, compliments to my hormones_

She groaned and buried her head in the soft pillow.

She stood up with a jolt when a jabbing pain abruptly appeared on her shoulder blades.

"Not again" She said as she hopped of her bed and went to the other side of the room where a long mirror was attached to the wall. Donny and Mikey had found it in the junk yard in surprisingly good conditions.

She took of her shirt off and looked at her back with the help of the mirror. You could still see scars and scabs from the whipping she had received, but what really drew Celeste's attention was the two large purplish-blackish lumps that were situated on both shoulder blades.

The first time Celeste had known about it was when she was able to walk around the lair without anybody ushering her. Celeste had experienced the same jabbing pain that she felt a second ago. When she went into the bathroom to find the source of the pain,she saw to little lumps located at her shoulder blades. Celeste had dismissed the situation as just bruises, but they kept growing larger everyday as well as pain had increased. Now she didn't tell anyone because she didn't want the guys fretting over her.

_Maybe I should tell them, it could be something about the injection I got from that man named Baxter. _(hint, hint ;D)

Celeste made her way towards the lab where Donny was right now fixing the toaster which was at the moment broken, thanks to Leo who has the magic of pissing off toasters.

At the corner of Celeste's eye she could see Leo walking up to her. She paused when Leo called to her,

"Hey Celeste I was umm wondering if we could talk about something important in the umm dojio"

"Sure" Celeste said forgetting about the whole situation of her back,

_Oka_y_ Leo you can do it! _Leo thought as they entered the dojio,

_Okay Celeste don't chicken out on me _Celeste encourage mentally to herself.

Leo was about to speak when Celeste had agony flare up her whole back, she gasped and fell on her knees with a grunt.

"Celeste!" Leo said coming to her aid. Leo saw Celeste's eyes scrunched up and her jaw set tight with her lips quivering.

"Celeste whats wrong? tell me" Leo said in a state of panic when he saw how Celeste fists tightened because of the pain.

"I-its h-happening again-" before she could explain more, the pain came in as strong waves.

She couldn't hold it in much longer, and finally it happened,

She Screamed...

**Alrighty, I left it at a cliffy, hope you enjoyed it and please review or i'll have an angry Raph knocking at your door... ;)**

**Ototo- little brother**

**Doko-dove**


	18. Confessions of Love

**Wuz up dudes and duddetes! I am back from the dead and ready to start a new chapter *waving my hands around excitingly like the retard I am* Now on with the story *cue red curtains coming up***

Mikey who was surfing the channels of the T.V. was interrupted with a scream. He jolted out of his position on the brown couch.

Mikey went into action, jumping over the couch and running to the dojo where he had heard the scream, Donny and Raph pursed him shortly joined with Master Splinter. They barged into the dojo where Celeste was clinging tightly onto Leo's arms as another scream tore up her throat. Her eyes were clenched tightly as tears burned rivers down her cheeks.

"Donny I don't know what wrong" Leo said as Donatello kneeled down next to them,

"T-the b-back" Celeste chocked out

"Mikey, Raph help me; Leo you try to steady her" Don said as he gently lifted up her shirt trying not to notice Celeste chest which was only concealed with a black bra.

Don turned his attention to the back and gasped as he saw to large lumps located on both Celeste's shoulder blades but but what really disturbed him was the fact that the lumps were quivering and thrashing inside of the skin as if something from within the skin wanted to be let out.

"Mother..." Donny could hear Raph breathe out.  
Celeste latched herself tighter onto Leo as the pain radiated off her back. She howled in pain and Celeste felt Leo's strong toned arms wrap themselves around her protectively.

Just the warmth of Leo and his muscled arms gave her strength as she choked back another scream.

Donny inspected the quivering lumps and almost gagged when he saw skin trying to tear open, but was unsuccessful because of the strong tissue.

_That's it! _Don said as an idea struck him

"Raph give me your sai; Mikey, Master Splinter grab a basin filled with warm water and grab two or three towels" Don ordered going into doctor mode.

Splinter and Mikey hurried of to the kitchen while Raph handed over his prized weapon.

"Celeste listen to me this is going to hurt but if I don't do it the pain wont go away; Leo I need you to keep her calm and extremely steady"

With unwavering hands Don started cutting open Celeste's skin on the parts where the skin was trying to break.

_I feel awful Celeste I really do but I need to do it _Donny thought, guilty that he had to inflict pain upon his sister.

A sob racked Celeste's body, as the sai started biting her back. Leo started saying soothing words and from time to time he would say,

"Breathe Celeste breath"

Donny was almost finished when an astonishing thing happened, the skin started breaking more and more making sounds of paper ripping and soon enough wings covered in blood sprouted out of her back.

Splinter and Mikey had returned just in time to be witnesses of the extraordinary event.

Celeste's skin glistened with sweat and tears but her screams and sobs and ceased.

It was now that Leo noticed that Celeste had blacked out from the pain and exhaustion,

"Let's get her cleaned up" Splinter said softly grabbing one of the towels and wringing it in water before starting to gently clean Celeste back and wings.

The others joined while Leonardo stayed in his spot with his arms still around Celeste.

once they had almost finished, Donny looked closer at Celeste's ripped skin,

"Amazing" he muttered as he examined Celeste's back, it was as if her body had prepared a set of new skin under the other one so she wouldn't get any infections yet the skin was weak so Donny would have to bandage it with some gauze until the skin became stronger.

* * *

The brothers and their father were now in the lab discussing the events that just took place,

"What da hell just happened Donny" Raph asked

"I don't know but right now I'm looking over at Celeste's blood" Donny replied.

"My senses tell me this is shredder's doing" Splinter said with a sigh of remorse.

"Aha! I found it!" Donny exclaimed before continuing "Apparently mutagen from a tree swallow which is a bird, has been injected into her body and has been coursing through her blood since it was injected into her. That's why she didn't die when she fell into the water at the Brooklyn bridge, you see the mutagen made her bones go hallow like other birds because their bones need to be light weight so they don't have that much weight to fly with but birds bones are also stiff, dense and sturdy and combining it with her human bones has made it extra strong."

"Hey Donny I didn't understand most of the science gizmo talk you just said but I've noticed Celeste's eye color change, instead of her almond colored eyes she now has deep dark blue eyes. Do you think that was part of the mutation" Mikey said remembering when he had looked Celeste in the eye and being greeted with those deep sea blue eyes that could make anyone drown in their bliss.

"Probably yes, but I'm going to research this" Donny said his fingers already flying over the keyboard,

"I suggest one of you should go and see if Celeste has woken up yet" Splinter said moving his hand to the doorway to emphasize the point.

"I will" Leo said finally speaking after the events that had just unfolded.

* * *

Leo entered Celeste's room looking at the figure sleeping peacefully on the bed. He smiled softly and looked around the room: The light green walls that Celeste, Raph and him had painted. The dresser they had found plus the long mirror they had also found. Some posters she had bought with April.

Leo's smile faltered and panic swelled in his chest when he heard a moan.

Leo sat at the edge of the bed making it creak softly by the added weight.

His breath hitched when he saw Celeste's eyes flutter and finally open.

"Hey" She whispered

"Hey" he whispered back

"I-" Leo tried to speak but was interrupted by Celeste when she put a finger on his lips and shushed him gently,

"Leonardo, Hamato I don't know what I was thinking when I kissed you but I do know that your...the Light...My light... that guided me when I was in the darkest corners of my mind, when I was drowning in the tears of desperation, when I was lost in the forest of agony...you guided me and now I know that my tongue only wants to utter I Love You. I don't care that were different species, I don't care. Even if you don't accept this confession of love, I will still Love you and I will fight for you until my last dying breath"

Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes were filled with unshed tears that threatened to fall.

"Celeste" Leo said taking Celeste's hand in his large three fingered hand "I could not understand the turmoil of emotions and feelings that aroused in me and I found it quite irksome. Unfortunately once you disappeared I then understood the emotions I had been quarreling with were simple desires of being with you and holding you in my arms. I don't care if people shun us because were not of the same species. they are blinded with ignorance to not see Love because I Love You just as much as you love me" Leo finished accompanied with a passionate kiss.

Celeste smiled as he Leo took her in bridal style and started humming while he exited the room. Celeste started humming with him while she thought,

_The future seems to have become brighter, I wonder what the gods and goddesses have planed for Leo and I_

**So there you go! I'm not sure if this is the end I may make another chapter and then an epilogue or i'll just make the epilogue in the next chapter Tell me what you think i should do and tell me some ideas, you never know I might use them. **


	19. A new Clan Member

**Okay so I'm going to do another chapter and then an epilogue, and don't be surprised if there's a sequel!**

**NOTE: The guys are all 24 and Celeste is 23 sorry forgot to mention that :)**

._..three months later..._

* * *

Celeste woke up, encased in the safety of her boyfriends protective arms.

Its funny because she had a vision like this not to long ago. She nuzzled Leo's neck and smiled when a contented sigh escaped his lips.

"Time to wake up my Eiyu" Leo opened his groggy eyes and was met with a pair of dark blue eyes. He chuckled,

"Happy Birthday my Doko" He replied as he kissed her on the forehead and finally sat up. Yep October the 8th was Celeste's birthday.

They could hear April, Casey and Angels voices talking and you could also hear people jogging back and forth.

"Ugh! I feel so guilty that you guys are doing all this birthday party stuff. To save the trouble we could just have a movie marathon" Celeste said as she sat up stretching her wings which were at the moment stiff.

"Come on it'll be fun" Leo said with amused smile

Leo started massaging Celeste's back. Celeste moaned in pleasure,

"Your spoiling me" She said with another moan.

"That's cause your spoiling me with your beauty" Leo replied

She giggled at her boyfriends remark and started kissing him in the neck making her way up, they had sworn abstinence to each other but that didn't mean they couldn't peck each other kisses and snuggle.

She was about to kiss him fiercely when-

"THE PARTIES READY, LEO STOP HOGGING THE GUEST OF HONOR!" Mikey said banging the door as hard as he could.

"Ugh! so close" Leo said as he put his hand on his forehead and pretended to faint,

"Oh come here my Eiyu" Celeste said chuckling before kissing him tenderly,

Leo smiled in victory and sat up from the bed starting to put on his gear and bandanna while Celeste put on a light blue blouse with a grey sweater, and black ankle-zip jeans being careful not to jostle her wings when she put them in the holes in the back of her shirt. Celeste smiled at the memory of April and her cutting holes in the backs of her shirts and dresses so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

She remembered the memory fondly. Leo came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her gently on the cheek. Though the moment didn't last long when Mikey barged in the room with a cheeky grin.

"Celeste, my birthday girl" Mikey beamed flashing a smile at the couple before picking up Celeste bridal style,

"eep!" Celeste squeaked mixed in with laughter when she had been picked up.

Leo shook his head with a smile as he followed Mikey and Celeste out of the room. From the balcony they could see light blue banners around the place and cake on the table. LH was talking with Donny about some equations while Raph was talking to Angel about his motorcycle and then there was April and Casey conversing with master splinter.

"Ah I see Celeste has arrived" Master Splinter said as he saw Celeste in Mikey's arms.

"You can put me down now ototo" She said with a toothy grin.

Mikey put up his best pouty face, his bottom lip jutting out and his sea blue eyes sparkling. Celeste dipped her head back and laughed, then poked his nose with a grin.

With a reluctant whine Mikey put down Celeste. Celeste made her way to Splinter and hugged the rat.

"Totemo kansha shite imasu Master Splinter"

"Dō itashimashite" Master Splinter responded

After that it was all fun and games, they ate cake and talked and soon enough they were all bearing gifts for Celeste"

"You didn't have to" Celeste said, disbelief in her voice,

_Wow! I haven't had a real birthday since I was nine _She thought remembering the hardships of her past, _All I would do was stare up at the sky from an abandoned building._

As a respond Splinter smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

Mikey had called dips for him to present his gift but Splinter let their house guest give their gifts first, much to Mikey's dismay.

Casey and April came up with a light blue bag filled with white tissue paper to conceal the gift inside. Celeste gratefully took the present and opened it revealing a picture, the frame had a beautiful sliver color but nothing was as beautiful as the photo itself. The photo consisted of all the turtles with Splinter of by their side and Celeste in the middle being noogied by Mikey while the rest wore big grins.

"Thank you so much" She said hugging both Casey and April.

LH came up with a good sized package wrapped up in maroon colored wrapping paper.

Celeste carefully started tearing open the wrapping paper. Inside was the book The Raven which was by her favorite poet Edgar Allan Poe. She hugged the book to her chest.

"Thank you" Celeste said tightening her grip on the book.

Angel eagerly gave Celeste her gift which was covered in newspaper as wrapping paper. Celeste opened it to find a pair of red, tough boxing gloves. Celeste stared at them with an 'Awe' expression and finally whispered,

"sweet!"

Angel chortled at Celeste's reaction.

Sadly the guest had to leave because a storm was coming their way and they didnt want to get caught in it,

"Sorry we have to go kiddo but we have to go, a storms moving in" Casey said with a grin, hands in his pockets

"Just try to stay away from Mikey when he eats to much cake" April said with a wink,

"Amen to that" Angel said. LH chuckled,

"Goodbye my friends" LH concluded

With their goodbyes they departed. Once gone Mikey was practically bouncing of the walls eagerness in his eyes as he handed Celeste his gift. It was wrapped in bright yellow wrapping paper. She opened it inside to find her favorite band CD .

"Thank you so much" Celeste exclaimed

"Does that mean I get a kiss on the..." Mikey looked at Leo his facial expression priceless. His right brow was up while giving a questioning glare "cheek" Mikey finished and saw Leo visibly relax. He sniggered but became bright red when Celeste actually kissed him on his nose.

Raph burst out laughing at Mikey's face turning as red as a tomatoes. Donny was wiping away the tears from laughing to hard and Splinter and Leo chuckled softly before Splinter muttered under his breath,

"Kids"

Raph brought his present which was also covered in news paper as wrapping paper. Celeste opened the gift finding a bunch a pins with funny jokes on them such as:

'Sorry if I looked interested, I'm not'

'Even if the voices aren't real, they have some good ideas'

'Worlds craziest sister'

'When you stop being an asshole i'll stop being a bitch'

At the bottom she found a purple t-shirt that said 'does it look like a give a fuck'

Celeste chuckled and also kissed Raph but on the cheek, Now it was Raph's turn to be as red as his bandanna.

Don brought his present up which was covered in forest green wrapping paper. Celeste unraveled it to find the book Jane Eyre.

"Thank you!" She said kissing Don on the forehead. Don muttered something under his breath while twiddling his thumbs.

She smiled before being poked on the shoulder, she turned around to find Leo right behind her holding a necklace that had wings on it.

Leo came up to Celeste and kissed her before adjusting the necklace around her neck. You could hear a wolf whistle behind them and somebody clapping.

Leo groaned and turned around to find his brothers with wolf like grins. Leo groaned and put his head on Celeste's shoulder. Celeste laughed and dramatically started patting Leo's back. a voice rang out and everybody looked up to see Splinter carrying in two presents.

Splinter came up to Celeste,

"My daughter,I wish to give you these in honor of your birthday" Splinter said holding out the presents to Celeste.

Celeste was taken back when Splinter called her daughter but quickly masked the shock. She took the presents graciously and opened the smaller one. Inside was a a light blue mask made out of silk just like the turtles. She then opened the larger one which had a Tang Ninja Sword. She unsheathed it out of the black shoulder sheath and carefully examined the sword her mouth ajar. She sheathed it back into place and quickly turned to face Master Splinter,

"I am honored" Celeste said bowing before the sensei. Splinter smiled and said,

"Nonsense! you are part of this family and you are now part of this Clan"

**Okay so now I'm going to do an epilogue, I just wanted to do this chapter saying that Celeste is now part of the TMNT clan :)**


	20. Epilogue New begginings

**Okay so I would like to thank you all for staying with me when I didn't update and for your heart felt reviews, I now present to you the final chapter to Justify Love**

Baxter Stockman was in a state of frenzy. It had been three months since he used the _Breacher_ on the girl named Celeste but it was extremely difficult to do this kind of procedure, especially because of the technology in this era and Saki's patience was wearing thin. He slowly took out the chip and plugged it into his computer.

He went over the data and sighed in relief when he saw that all he needed to do now was insert it into Saki's exo-suit. There was a loud knock on the door startling Baxter and making him drop his glasses. Baxter dropped onto the ground clumsily looking for his glasses. The door swung open revealing a very blurry vision of a burly man.

"What do we have here? The great professor on his knees looking for his glasses" Hun taunted

Baxter scoffed and finally found his glasses. He adjusted them on to find Hun towering over him with a great big grin.

"Well at least I didn't get my hand burned and then cut of" Baxter retorted. Baxter looked at Hun's right hand which was now made out of metal. When Hun reported the news about his failure on killing the turtles and capturing the girl, Saki as punishment cut of Huns burnt hand, but then ordered Baxter to make a robotic hand for him.

"Why I oughta!" Hun said, smashing the desk to vent out his anger towards Stockman. The desk broke on impact, breaking the computer as well as the desk.

"NOOO! what have you done, Master Saki will be furious" Baxter said. All his data on the chip that he got from the _B__reacher_ was stored in the computer and now it was all gone.

"oops" Hun jeered and with that he left. Baxter stood there quaking in fear as he thought of all the ways Saki could punish him for his failure.

_Well I'm going to have to tell Saki about this, maybe my honesty towards him will maybe lighten the load of the beating_

For once in Baxter's life time was he wrong, and that cold moonless night was filled with his blood curling screams.

* * *

_...Three Years Later..._

The sun was shining its brightest on July the 14th. The farm house showed its best side during the summer, but today was a very cheerful day. Friends from dimensions and planets were all near the lake conversing with each other.

From the farm house you could see a very nervous face looking out of the window.

"Hold still Celeste while I try to fix your hair" April said while chuckling at Celeste's face.

Celeste sighed and held herself still while April put her shoulder length hair in a bun with a clip that had a light blue flower on it.

"Okay your all finished" April said putting her hands together as Celeste stepped into the view of the mirror.

In front of Celeste was a girl 5'5, her skin a nice pale, her blue eyes shining with excitement, she wore a white, silk, strapless dress, the abdomen area wrapped in a sash that was a darker shade of white, right below the sash were a few flower designs, the back of the dress exposed most of her back letting her wings spread further out.

She looked at her jet black hair, recalling when Don had told her that her hair would stay like that forever instead of returning to its usual auburn color because of the mutation.

"Wow" Celeste breathed out.

"I cant believe you're getting married!" April said with a squeal.

"yeah" Celeste replied remembering the beautiful night when Leo proposed to her.

* * *

_...Flashback..._

_It was a cold December night, Leo had suggested they go out for a walk. They walked out; all wrapped up head to toe in clothes to protect them from the merciless winds of the city. _

_They walked hand in hand, they didn't speak because all they had to do was lock gazes and they would exchange sweet unspoken words. _

_The couple stopped right in the middle of the Brooklyn botanical gardens. The trees all stripped from there leaves but still creating a magical glow with the snow on the ground and the snow flakes falling. _

_"Celeste we've been together for a while now and" Leo paused composing his next sentence "I don't know what i'd do without you. I've had a lot of time thinking about this and I now know what I want I just hope this is what you want" Leo kneeled on his left leg. _

_He dug through one of his pockets till he presented a dark blue small box. He opened the box, which held a silver ring with a single sapphire in the middle._

_"Will you marry me"_

_Celeste instantly knew the answer,_

_"Yes" she said still not believing what was happening. Leo slipped the ring onto her pale finger and stood up with a grin. She squealed and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his legs while they kissed._

* * *

She was zapped out of her thoughts when Mikey came in the room accompanied with Raph and Don.

Raph did a wolf whistle when he laid his eyes upon Celeste,

"I'm telling ya Celeste if Leo hadn't of took ya i'd be all over you" Raph commented.

Celeste giggled, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"So how's Leo?" Celeste said anxious to see how her fiancee was doing,

"A nervous wreck, you'd think after all these years of meditating he'd be more calm" Don said with a smirk on his face

Celeste kept a straight face before throwing her head back and laughing.

"I cant picture Leo that nervous" Celeste said between laughs.

April came in the room shooing the guys out of the bedroom.

"Well its almost time" April said hugging Celeste for good luck.

April ushered Celeste out of the room and down the path towards the lake where the wedding was taking place. People were all seated creating an aisle towards the dock, there was a dark brown colored arbor with vines spreading all around it blossoming white roses.

The preacher was professor Honeycut, and he was delighted to do the wedding.

Celeste was escorted by Splinter himself. Leo had a good look at his wife to be and gulped when he saw how beautiful she was. When she was finally at the arbor Celeste smiled at him and he returned the smile.

Once the vows had been exchanged they all celebrated the newly weds raising a toast in their honor.

Splinter was in the background musing on his thoughts about his son and daughter and chuckled to himself, before joining the celebration but the thought was still fresh in his mind,

_Will I soon be a grandfather?_

**That my fellow readers is the end of Justify Love. I will be posting another chapter warning you about the sequel when I post the first chapter, so you wont miss it :) **

**Thank you! and please leave a review on what you thought of the story. **


End file.
